Marchen Awakens Ed
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Tired of dealing with the hardships of a home that involves abusive parents, Eddward/Double D runs away from the Cul-de-sac. But when he finds himself in a strange world of fairy tales and magic, how will he adapt?
1. Chapter 1

_**I recently got this idea after reading the Manga, MÄR, and thought about how there are no crossovers of it with Ed, Edd n' Eddy. This one will be Edd centric because I kinda want to see how Double D could become a great warrior with aid from the world of Märchen's magic. Hope you guys enjoy this one. It's my overall third attempt at writing a MÄR FanFiction, so I'm a bit rusty. Ed, the disclaimer please.**_

 _ **Ed: Okay, mister author guy! *Pulls out a set of notecards* The following is a no profit fan based FanFiction for… point at Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Märchen Awakens Romance. Um, Ed… Edd n' Eddy are owned by Danny Antonucci, while Mär is owned by Nobuyuki Unza, um… Anzai. Am I a good reader or what, Eddy?**_

 _ **Eddy: Shut up, stupid!**_

 _ **Ed: That's my line, Eddy.**_

* * *

 _ **An Edd Awakens in a Far off Land!**_

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV.**_

 _'Most hated Parents, by the time you read this I will be long… far…_ Oh dear…!"

I tore the paper off of my notepad. That wasn't right either! I neatly folded the paper and placed it into my trash bin, which has already been filled past the brim with notes that were just no good. I don't know why I'm writing this note in the first place. Mother and Father will most likely never read it and will probably only enter my room when they see how badly the chores have accumulated after I've gone.

Either way, I swallowed my anger and decided to instead write a note to my friends here in the Cul-de-sac. Picking up my pen, I attempted to write a note once more.

" _My dearest friends, it is with great shame…"_

My handwriting has gone a bit sloppy. I put down my pen and tried to calm down as angry tears welled up in my eyes. This just couldn't be any harder than the first time I left the Cul-de-sac when that horrible scam of Eddy's went awry! Taking a deep breath, I steeled my resolve and began writing again.

" _...That I have regretfully decided to…"_

I stopped again, clenching my fist. Why was this so damn difficult?! Terribly sorry for my harsh language, readers. My pen met the paper and I continued to write while remembering all of the horrendous acts my parents made against me during my childhood.

" _...I have regretfully decided to leave the Cul-de-sac for good. I only ask that you all forgive me for leaving like this, but I can no longer put up with my parents and their inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable,_ IMMORAL, **THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL…!"**

I can't take it anymore! I need to release some of this anger right here and now, before I do something I know that I'll regret!

" **OH, WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CURSED WITH SUCH ABUSIVE, SLAVE DRIVING GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS LIKE THOSE TWO?!"**

I can't stand to be here anymore! I quickly grabbed my backpack which I'd taken the liberty of packing with several necessities that are sure to aid me in my endeavor of finding where I truly belong. Namely a few changes of clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, dental floss, and some food that would surely last me at least a week if I ration it out.

But then I looked over to a stack of gifts that I'd been given by my friends here in the Cul-de-sac. I turned fourteen recently, but I haven't yet gotten a chance to open any of them because of all of the household tasks my so-called parents leave me with! But since I'm leaving forever, I might as well open them.

I started out with Ed's gift first, having a pretty good idea of what it was. I carefully removed the paper and sure enough, there was a complete set of Red Lantern comics in the box along with a plastic Red Lantern ring. I put the ring on and found that it fits perfectly. I put the comics in my bag and moved on to the next gift. Eddy's had been a bit more practical. A small bottle of Simply Cologne. No, seriously, Simply Cologne is the brand name.

Johnny and Plank, it seems, chipped in to get me a book on Astrophysics. Sarah's gift was a good luck pendant while, Jimmy, bless his young soul, gave me a handknit sweater. Nazz's gift had also been something practical. A set of hair ties. Seems like someone didn't forget the incident where the Kanker Sisters removed my hat in front of the whole class before hanging it by the flagpole, revealing my long black hair and the scar that I've been burdened to carry for years.

The Kankers certainly deserved that three month in school suspension!

And Rolf's gift… oh my goodness, cured meats! I have a feeling these will come in handy! And Kevin… my word! Is that a… it is…! A JAWBREAKER! And my favorite flavor, too!

I quickly put all these gifts into my bag before looking at the clock. It's 11:30 at night, so I'll have to move quickly! Everyone else will still be asleep, but my jailers will be returning in less than thirty minutes!

And so, I quickly ran off to the outskirts of the Cul-de-sac in hopes that I'll be able to escape without detection from the other kids. I just can't say goodbye to them face to face. It would be far too heart wrenching for all of us.

As I walked over the final hill leading out of Peach Creek, I turned around and took one final glance at the humble Cul-de-sac that has been my home for the past fourteen years of my life. Yes, you may call me a softy, but I suppose it truly is like the old saying goes. You never know what you have until it's gone…

And I had a great home and friends and I gave all of that up!

...No! No tears! Not now…! I must trek onward towards a fresh beginning! Although I really must wonder… am I floating, or is it just me?

"...Do I dare look down?"

I was very much hesitant to do so after what happened during one of mine, Ed and Eddy's last days of hijinks and shenanigans. And yet I looked down to see a deep dark hole directly beneath me.

" **DYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

As I fell deeper and deeper into the hole, I couldn't help but scream my final thoughts before my mind went black.

" **THIS IS NOT MY DAAAAAAAAYYY!"**

* * *

 _ **Several Hours Later…**_

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but I do know that I had at least stopped falling quite some time ago. I felt light shining brightly in my face and attempted to open my eyes, but they felt like someone glued them shut. Finally, I managed to get my eyes open and saw the blue sky above me.

I got up and shook the cobwebs from my mind before taking a look around and saw that I… HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS SCIENCE!

I seem to have been transported to the land of Märchen! The land that I've had dreams about ever since I was but a wee lad! I have to pinch myself because I must be dreaming!

"OW!"

Well, I'm not dreaming. I'M REALLY HERE!

I immediately got up and began running into the woods of this beautiful dream world. I saw strange fruits, a bird that I couldn't identify, oh there's just so much here that I just can't believe I'm seeing in real life!

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

However, as the young Double D Ed Boy, there was a pair of eyes watching him intently.

Double D stood in a clearing panting as he got his second wind. He's never run so fast for so long in all of his life and yet he feels great! Wait just a darned minute here!

"How intriguing…! I seem to have gained an increase in my athletic abilities upon my arrival! Normally, I wouldn't last so much as five minutes in Physical Education!" Double D said to himself.

That's when Double D noticed something about himself. Looking at his hands, he noticed that they now have five fingers each instead of four! Counting his thumbs. Looking himself over, he saw that his arms and legs were now thicker than they were in his world. And his legs are now longer with his torso no longer being as long as it used to be.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish! My body seems to have acclimated to handle the new properties of this world!"

"Hallo there young one!" A voice said from behind Double D.

Double D looked back towards a tall oak tree and saw two rocks with faces on them! One has a mustache and seems to be a grown up, the other seems to be a small child!

"How sunny you are! Has something joyous occurred?" The grown up rock asked.

"Really joyous?" The kid rock asked soon after.

Double D's face lit up like a string of lights on a Christmas tree.

"My word! Rocks that can talk! Oh, Ed would just love to see this!" Double D exclaimed. "This certainly is a joyous occasion! I've finally arrived!"

"Quite some time since a human has visited! If I may ask a favor young one? The sun's rays are quite harsh today, and the waters of the river would be very soothing..." Papa Rock trailed off.

"Say no more, good sir!" Double D said without a second thought.

The young sock hat wearing boy walked over to the nearby stream and used his hands to carefully scoop up some water. He then slowly made his way back to the rocks before lightly splashing them with the water, effectively cooling them off.

"Ah, lovely! You've restored us indeed!" Papa Rock said in happiness.

"Lovely!" added Baby Rock.

"So tell us young one, where do you hail from?" asked Papa Rock.

"Oh, I come from a place known as the Cul-de-sac. In Peach Creek Minnesota." Double D replied.

The two rocks glanced at each other.

"Oh? Never heard of it." said Papa Rock.

"Never ever!" added Baby Rock.

"This Peach Creek that you speak of…"

Before the rock could say anymore, he was cut off by a small explosion from behind Double D. When the smoke cleared, he saw the cause of the explosion. It was a small suit of knight armor! And it appeared to have a mind of its own!

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" yelped Double D as the armor charged at him.

" **RUN, YOUNG ONE!"** cried the grown-up rock.

And the young man's first instinct was in fact to run. But then he thought of how running never truly got him anywhere in life and how so many bad situations could've been avoided if he'd just stood his ground and been more assertive. So Double D narrowed his eyes and steeled his resolve.

He held out his arms, and stopped the walking armor in its tracks! His feet skidded back a bit, but he held strong.

" _Courage! Courage, Eddward!"_

" _A human… protecting us?"_ the elder rock thought in amazement.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" shouted Double D.

He adjusted his grip on the armor, and threw the pile of metal over his shoulders sending it tumbling across the ground! The two rocks were absolutely flummoxed by the strength of this boy. Even Double D was astounded by his newfound strength.

"How on earth did I…"

Double D's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Very impressive!" said a woman's voice.

Double D looked up and saw a girl whose beauty surpassed even that of his old crush, Nazz. She appeared to be about his age and seemed to be just a few inches taller than himself. She had long pink hair that was tied into twin braids. The braids were held together by black beads. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her ankles, black slipper-like shoes, and a black hat that looked like a nightcap with a Pom-Pom at the top. She also wore black fingerless gloves that stopped over her wrists. She also carried a strange looking broomstick with her.

"Salutations, miss…"

"Dorothy. My name is Dorothy. Pleased to meet you!"

" **D-DOROTHY?!"** gasped the elder rock.

Dorothy ignored the talking stone and made her way over to the downed armor. After a quick inspection, she came to a conclusion.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be broken." she said to herself.

That's when Dorothy did something really strange. She focused some of her power into the armor and in a poof of smoke, it changed into a ring with a knight helmet design! Double D was shocked at the fact that a suit of armor became a common accessory!

"True, it was the weakest of all my Ärms, but still!" Dorothy said while slipping the ring onto her finger. "What did you use?"

Double D broke out into a huge grin and turned to the rocks.

"How astounding! Did you see that?! That armor just-"

Double D was cut of by the big rock yelling in panic.

 **"RUN! THAT'S AN ÄRM! AND THAT WOMAN-!"**

Dorothy then moved closer to Double D and began searching him for something. While she heard him mumble something about not respecting one's personal space, she found that he was not wearing any magical jewelry like she was.

"Eh? That's funny! No Ärm!"

Her eyes widened in shock as Double D grabbed her by the shoulders and proceeded to start geeking out.

"What a discovery! I'm speechless! I mean this is an absolute coup! The displacement of perspective! Why-"

Dorothy clapped a hand over Double D's mouth and said "I thought you were speechless."

Double D just smiled and removed her hand.

"If I may? What exactly was that strange technology you used in that ring?" Double D asked.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Don't be silly! It was an Ärm!" Dorothy stated.

"And what exactly is an Ärm?" Double D asked.

"What's an Ärm?! What tree did you fall out of?" Dorothy demanded.

"Oh, I come from the Cul-de-sac of Peach Creek Minnesota!" Double D replied.

What he got from Dorothy was a response similar to that of the rocks.

"Never heard of it!"

Dorothy mentally sighed. If this guy really doesn't know anything about Ärms, she'd need to use a basic summary as an explanation. Sure, he seems smart enough to handle the long and detailed stuff, but she didn't feel like giving such an explanation.

"Well, I guess you could call it magic. Each Ärm is piece of jewelry that is imbued with magical properties giving them their own unique abilities." Dorothy summarized

"Normally I would write off something as incredulous as that as nothing more than pure fiction, but in this case I have proof that it's real! How many of these Ärms are there?" Double D asked.

"You mean...you really DON'T know?"

Realization soon dawned upon Dorothy.

 _'Indeed, this boy isn't wearing an Ärm! Then did he really throw my Ring Armor with his own physical strength?! Not even a grown man can do that! I just assumed he must have one! I should learn not to assume...'_ Dorothy thought to herself.

That's when the gears in her head got to turning.

 _'Wait...'_

Dorothy got a cat-like smirk on her face and snapped her fingers as an idea made its way into her head. She held up her left hand getting Eddward's attention.

"Weapon Ärm: Ring Dagger!" Dorothy intoned, invoking the Ärm.

In the blink of an eye, the ring on her ring-finger transformed into a wicked sharp dagger! To say Double D was surprised would be the understatement of the century! Just as quickly as it became a dagger, it changed back into its base ring form.

"Would you like this? Dorothy asked.

"Really?! You mean I can have it?!" Double D asked excitedly.

But his excitement died down as seriousness made its way to his face.

"What exactly do you want in return? I have my doubts that anything in this world is truly free." Double D asked.

Dorothy just smiled as she turned around to leave.

"You're smarter than you look, Sockhead!" Dorothy complimented using a familiar nickname. "All you need to do is follow me, and it's yours!"

Double D wasn't quite sure what to make of this. On one hand, his instincts were screaming at him not to follow her. On the other hand, he really doesn't know much of anything about this world. So he decided that for now he would follow Dorothy and try to find himself a clear destination. But before that, Double D had one final task to accomplish here.

Reaching into his bag, Double D took out his trusty label gun and typed out a label that reads "please water the rocks when asked."

"There! That should supply you fine fellows with water while I'm away." Double D said.

He then put his label gun away and slung his pack on as he ran after Dorothy.

"WAIT FOR ME, DOROTHY!" Double D called.

But the elder rock tried to stop Eddward from going with Dorothy! But why?

 **"WAIT! DON'T! You gave us water! You shielded us! I will not allow you to-"**

Unfortunately for the rock, Danny wasn't listening.

"Bad thing, dada?" The little rock asked his father.

Seriously, why is that a bad thing?!

"Oh. That woman...Dorothy...is a famous...WITCH!"

Oh, that's why.

* * *

 _ **With Double D and Dorothy**_

* * *

We now find our heroes at the entrance to a cave that's sealed off by a thick layer of vines.

"Ah ha! Just as I thought! Beyond this cave lies an Ärm of untold power! The Ärm known as "Babbo"!" Dorothy said to herself as she checked a map that she had.

"Excuse me, Dorothy." Double D said getting her attention.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"I recall you saying that you would give me that dagger ring Ärm, as you called it, if I followed you here. Would you please be so kind as to make good on this deal?" Double D said, holding his hand out for the Ärm that she said she'd give him.

But Dorothy merely kissed him on the cheek a few times before going back to her map of the dungeon.

"Just wait a bit, okay?" Dorothy requested.

"Um, yes, of… course..." Double D replied, a bit dazed at the fact that Dorothy had just kissed him.

It was actually such a big short circuiting of his brain that steam was rising off of Double D's head as a scarlet blush appeared on his face. True, he's been kissed by Nazz before when he was a bit younger, but those seemed to lack something that these kisses had.

 _'Yes! The Ärm is here! But whatever this Ärm is, it must be very valuable and quite the powerhouse! This boy may be more brain than brawn, but his strength will surely come in handy!'_ Dorothy thought to herself.

That was all she had time to think before she noticed Double D was gone.

"Eh? What?"

After looking around for a few minutes, she saw Double D run right past her, towards the cave. And with great speed, too!

 **"EEEEE! I said WAIT!"**

"I'm merely going to clear out this debris from our path. Not to worry!" Double D explained.

Dorothy crossed her arms over her chest. Despite this boy's gentlemanly nature, she wasn't about to drop her pride so easily.

"Just don't get any ideas, Sockhead! I'm going in first!" Dorothy stated.

Double D stopped at the mouth of the cave, trembling not from fear, but from sheer excitement.

" _Oh this is so thrilling! True, Ed and Eddy may not be here to join me on this adventure, but it's finally my time to gallantly stride onward towards my true destiny!"_

Boy, Double D's parents must've been real jerks if he thinks he needs to find his own destiny. Maybe it was the Big Picture Show that triggered this need for adventure? But anyways, Double D let loose a wicked strong punch that shattered all of the vines at the cave entrance!

 _'It's true! I really HAVE powered up since I arrived at this place! But how is that possible?! Could it be similar to how some Olympic runners train at high altitudes for greater speed and stamina? Oh well, I'll think about it later! For now...'_

"Onward, Dorothy! ADVENTURE AWAITS!" Double D proclaimed as he strode onward.

 **"I said I'M GOING IN FIRST!"** yelled Dorothy.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Cave/Dungeon**_

* * *

Double D was highly surprised by all of the traps in this place, but he kept pushing forward with Dorothy for the win! Even if all of these skeletons littering the place were starting to give him the creeps.

"So, this treasure we're looking for, what is it?" Double D asked Dorothy who gave a shrug in return.

"I don't know. All I do know is that it's a very powerful and extremely rare Ärm! But I don't know what it does! Is it a weapon like a dagger? A Guardian that fights alongside you? Is it's form a ring, or a pendant? What is Babbo?! That's what I plan to find out! And when I do, I'm adding it to my collection!" Dorothy proclaimed.

But this proclamation made Double D stop in his tracks in shock. After a few minutes he ran out in front of Dorothy, looking kinda frazzled.

"PARDON?! Are you saying that all this time you've been leading us to nothing?!" Double D demanded.

Dorothy simply pushed the sock hat wearing boy out of her way.

"No, I'm taking you to the Ärm called Babbo. You just have to figure out what it is. But believe me when I say that once Babbo is in my possession, I'll give you the ring dagger as a pres-eh?"

Dorothy noticed that Double D wasn't there. But then she saw a horrifying sight! Double D had triggered a trap that nearly impaled him with several arrows! However, he was in a position where he couldn't move away from the wall. Not without possibly triggering another trap, at least.

"Assistance, please. Assistance!" Double D begged.

"Are you okay?" Dorothy asked.

"The people of ancient times are SO unforgiving!" Double D replied.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed. This guy was lucky to be alive right now. Fortunately, she managed to pry Double D off the wall without triggering any traps.

"You're beginning to become a liability boy. You wanna go home?" Dorothy asked.

"No, Dorothy! I refuse to return without seeing this through to the end!" Double D said. "I'm just so excited I can't pay attention to anything! But I need to know, what are you hoarding all of these things for anyway?"

Dorothy gained a dark smirk at the mentioning of her reasons.

"That, dear boy, is a secret!"

Double D didn't like that smirk, but they continued on anyway. Soon they came upon a big empty room. And in the middle of that room was a pedestal with a treasure chest on top of it.

"My word! There really IS treasure here!" exclaimed Double D.

But before he could blindly charge in, Dorothy stopped him!

"Wait! Something's not right here. It's too easy! Only bandits, or Ärm makers would hide one like this! And even then, they'd set traps in case someone tried to steal it!" she explained.

And true to her suspicions, there indeed was a master trap here! In a bright flash of light, a giant, bulky man made of Armor appeared in front of the two! It was roughly the size of a three story house, and had some sort of cross insignia on its chest.

 **"Oh my lord!"** gasped Double D.

"Just as I thought! A Guardian! And it's a pretty strong one too!"

Dorothy prepared herself for battle, using her broomstick as a weapon.

"DOROTHY, I FAIL TO SEE HOW A BROOM IS GOING TO BE EFFECTIVE AGAINST THAT MONSTROSITY!" shouted Double D.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Dorothy snapped in return.

Their little scuffle was interrupted when they were nearly flattened by the armor guys fist! Double D gained a ticked off look at this sneak attack and decided to retaliate. All the while, he remembered a line that was once used by a certain son of a shepherd.

" **You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!"** Double D yelled.

"What'd he say?" Dorothy asked herself.

 _ ***SUBOLUWA!***_

Double D hit the Guardian with a wicked right hook...only to be on the receiving end of the pain!

 _'So even his strength is no match for it! He's quick to fight though.'_ Dorothy thought to herself as she watched Double D run around in circles clutching his possibly broken fist.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to fight a guardian, with a guardian!"

She then invoked the magical powers in the bracelet on her left wrist and in a flash of light, her own guardian appeared!

 **"Flying Leo, GO!"**

The light died down to reveal a full grown sky blue colored male lion with wings! It let out a roar before flying towards the armored giant and bit into its shoulder, only to be swatted away! All the while, Double D watched in awe at the battle taking place.

 _'Unreal! This is simply unreal! Giants doing battle against each other in a clash of Titans! Jewelry that has magical properties! It's almost like being in one of Ed's video games, but it hurts! And I don't even care about the pain part!'_ Double D thought to himself.

Double D looked towards the pedestal where the chest containing Babbo sat. He looked back at Dorothy and knew she wouldn't be capable of making her way to the chest and releasing the seal, so he came to the only logical solution to this equation.

"Hold him off Dorothy! I'm going to get Babbo out of that chest so we can leave!" Double D called out going after the chest.

Dorothy saw this out of the corner of her eye and grit her teeth in frustration.

 _'Darn it! I can't let him take Babbo! But if I move, Leo will return to bracelet form, and that guardian will be free to attack! ...I really should've sent him home!'_ Dorothy thought bitterly.

Double D meanwhile stood in front of the treasure chest.

"This is it! What could be in here? Is it a guardian? A weapon?! **I SIMPLY MUST KNOW!"** Double D proclaimed, opening the chest...only to find something totally ridiculous in there!

Inside of the chest was a small, double sided hammer with a spike at the top, and a chain at the bottom of the handle that was connected to a ball made of steel that was roughly the size of a full grown human head. But it's what was ON the steel ball that puzzled him the most. It had an actual face on it! There was a zigzag mustache, and a short, pointy beard showing that it was clearly male, with a long nose. It appeared to be asleep if the anime snot bubble was anything to go by.

"Mmg, nnn, huh?" the Ärm mumbled as it woke up.

He looked a bit unnerved seeing Double D's face literally a few feet in front of his own.

"What are you looking at? And where am I? I can't remember a thing. How long have I been sleeping? And how did I get here?!" The Ärm asked a bit rudely.

Knowing that his warrior companion might know more about this than he did, Double D turned his attention to Dorothy.

"Dorothy? A moment of your time, please?"

 **"WHAT IS IT?! WAS BABBO IN THERE?"** She asked, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"Do Ärms ever...talk?" Double D asked.

 **"Don't be ridiculous! A talking accessory would be DISGUSTING!"** Dorothy cried out in disgust.

This didn't sit well with the Ärm.

 **"WHO'S DISGUSTING? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**

This caught Dorothy off guard. Even the armor and Flying Leo ceased their fighting! Danny turned back to the talking Ärm.

"Yes, well… who might you be, good sir?" Double D asked, keeping his manners up.

"Babbo! That's all I remember!" the Ärm replied.

"You're… Babbo?" Double D asked incredulously.

He was kinda shocked that Babbo was this crazy looking thing.

 _'THIS is supposed to be an Ärm of great power?! It looks more like a child's toy than a weapon of mass destruction.'_ Double D thought to himself.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare, boy?" Babbo asked, having become uncomfortable with Double D's staring.

 _'Wait a second! I've seen this shape somewhere before. But where...?'_ Double D thought as he analyzed Babbo's design.

Then, it hit him like a strike from Soul Edge!

 _'Of course! The cup n' ball game!'_

"Why were you modeled after a toy anyway that was clearly intended for children's enjoyment?" Double D asked.

 **"PUT ME DOWN RUDE BOY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PICK UP A GENTLEMAN IN SUCH A WAY!"** Babbo yelled, not liking the way he was being handled.

Having had enough of these two bumbling idiots and their argument, Dorothy decided to make herself known.

 **"HEY! If you have Babbo, then let's get outta here! This guardian's too tough to handle!"**

It's true! This guardian appears to be a far higher level than what Dorothy has in her arsenal! Flying Leo seems to be on his last ropes!

"You heard her! We'd best be vacating this untidy premises!" Double D urged.

Babbo's response was to bounce out of Double D's grip and chomp down on the chest he was sealed in. "

I wiw not! I'm goig mak to fweep!" Babbo said with a full mouth.

 _ **(Translation: I will not! I'm going back to sleep!)**_

Double D turned to Dorothy with a nervous look on his face.

"You might wanna go on without me! This looks like it'll take a while!"

 **"IDIOT! I can't move while I have a guardian out! But if I recall Leo, that guardian will immediately attack you to protect Babbo!"** chastised Dorothy.

She would've gone on, but the enemy guardian ended up landing a hit on Flying Leo's spine, dealing a massive amount of damage! It was enough to make him turn back to bracelet form, and shatter! Flying Leo is now pushing up daisies I'm sad to say! Dorothy didn't take this into account it seems.

"LEO!" Dorothy cried in horror.

rShe let out an eep before screaming at the top of her lungs as the enemy guardian picked her up in a vice like grip! Double D noticed this as the guardian took up a new battle stance.

"Maybe I was a bit too confident. I should've brought a higher class guardian with me..." Dorothy mumbled to herself.

Double D scowled at the Guardian Ärm before him. He didn't like the fact that this thing was trying to kill him and Dorothy, and decided to take matters into his own hands!

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO AS YOU PLEASE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TALL AND HAVE A SEEMINGLY IMPENETRABLE LAYER OF ARMOR AT YOUR DISPOSAL?! WELL THIS BRANIAC IS THROUGH RUNNING FROM DANGER!"** yelled Double D. "If you don't unhand Dorothy immediately, I will be forced to use more than just my brain to disassemble you!"

Dorothy was seriously impressed by Double D's sheer will to fight. And the fact that he cared about her so much despite having just met her made her heart flutter.

"Babbo! -Hey! -Wake up, Babbo!"

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to wake Babbo just by calling him, he did the next best thing… Double D yanked on Babbo's mustache while picking up his hammer!

"YEEEOOOOW!" cried Babbo.

Double D leapt off the pedestal and took up his own battle stance. But it was much less threatening due to the currently whining Ärm that was held in his hands.

 **"OH! OH! OH! OH! YOU'RE PULLING MY MUSTACHE OUT!"** Babbo cried out in pain.

Double D let go of the mustache and adjusted his grip so he was holding Babbo by his chain. But the living Ärm was in no way happy about the audacity of this boy.

 **"Rude! So, so RUDE! As a gentleman I am left with only ONE retort! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"**

Babbo would've continued his rant, but Double D had already reared back the arm that was holding Babbo's chain… and threw him at the guardian full force!

 **"OFFENSIVE MODE, BABBO!"** Double D yelled as a battle cry.

 **"GYAAAAAAAH?!"** yelped Babbo as he sailed through the air.

Dorothy looked shocked by this action, but she couldn't do anything about it. As Babbo was flying towards the guardian, he began talking to himself, as he got closer and closer.

"Really! The things I put up with! **ALL BECAUSE YOU HUMANS CREATE THESE NEEDLESS MESSES FOR YOURSELVES!"**

Babbo slammed into the guardians chest area and knocked it back a bit, making it release Dorothy in the process! He also made a considerably large dent in the Guardian's chest plate.

" _Oh dear! It appears as though even with my recently obtained power up I won't be able to put this giant to rest!"_ Double D thought to himself. " _If only Babbo could increase in mass and weight!"_

Suddenly, Babbo's hammer grew big enough to stop the Guardian and end the battle right in Double D's hand! Not wanting to look a gift in the horse's mouth, Double D just raised the hammer over his head and slammed it down in the knight's face! With the enemy out of commission, our young hero began to celebrate.

"How intriguing! I wished that the hammer was bigger, and it grew enough to take out our enemy! This really IS like one of Ed's video games!"

Dorothy meanwhile was staring at the boy and the Ärm in his possession. There was an anime sweat drop on the back of her head as she examined the Ärm.

" _That's Babbo?! Why a cup n' ball?"_ Dorothy thought to herself.

Yet she couldn't help but smile at Double D's accomplishment. He was certainly a lot more capable of a warrior than he let on. Now all that's left is for her to claim Babbo and be on her way.

Only, there's one SLIGHT problem with her plan...

 **"I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I AB-SO-LUTE-LY REFUSE! I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR ÄRM!"** Babbo yelled at the young witch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in irritation.

Babbo decided to clarify.

"You absolutely REEK of evil magic! I don't even want to be TOUCHED by you!"

This didn't really sit well with her.

"B-b-but, I've searched so long! Gone so far..."

Dorothy didn't get to finish as Babbo was so heavy, he caused her to fall flat on her face! She got back on her face and looked Double D in the eyes as she just remembered something.

"W-w-wait a minute! Kid! You actually THREW this heavy thing?!" Dorothy demanded.

"Why yes! With how heavy Babbo is, it seemed far more logical to throw him rather than try to lug him around." Double D stated, completely oblivious to his own accomplishment. "Who knows, maybe he'll let ME have him!"

"I can change size incidentally... But my weight stays the same!" Babbo said, sneering at Dorothy.

"Then..." Dorothy began to get another idea. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Babbo! That I can remember!"

"Not you!" Dorothy snapped.

"My name is Eddward, but with two ds. However, my friends back home just called me Double D as to not confuse me with my two other friends, Ed and Eddy."

Babbo smirked at this bit of information.

"Ain't that a coinkidink? They all have the same name!" Babbo said.

Dorothy tried to hold in her giggles for as long as she could, but she eventually succumbed to laughing out loud at this ridiculous joke. And Babbo wasn't far behind.

"Humorous indeed!" Double D said.

"Anyway, Double D, I'll let you have this ugly thing!" Dorothy said.

" **I HEARD THAT! How dare you speak of a gentleman like that?! Besides, I detest this one too!"** Babbo yelled in protest.

"But you'll have to be careful," warned Dorothy as she ignored Babbo. "Carrying around an Ärm as rare as that one, you'll become a prime target for Ärm thieves!"

Double D took her warning to heart immediately, but also smiled at the gift he'd just received.

"Really? You really want me to have an Ärm as rare as Babbo?!" Double D asked excitedly.

"Sure! It won't work with me anyway! Hideous thing…" Dorothy replied, mumbling that last part.

She held up her wrist to reveal the bracelet containing the Guardian the two of them just fought and grinned.

"Besides, I'm still coming out ahead!" Dorothy said.

She then did the last thing Double D expected her to do. Dorothy took hold of Double D's face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for helping me! I'm sure we'll meet again soon! Bye-bye!" Dorothy said.

And thus, with her business at the ruins finished, Dorothy mounted her broomstick and flew off into the mid afternoon sky. Double D glanced at the kiss mark on his cheek and mentally sighed.

" _Females are such confounding creatures."_

That's when he noticed Babbo attempting to hop away and stopped him by grabbing him.

"Hold it right there, mister!" Double D ordered.

" **Unhand me right now, you rude boy! I never agreed to be your Ärm!"** Babbo demanded.

That's when Babbo finally got a whiff of Double D's scent. Hey, that honker of his ain't just for show!

"Hm? What a peculiar scent you have… like nothing of this world…" Babbo said offhandedly.

Double D just smiled at the Ärm.

"That's because I hail from an entirely different world. But it's certainly a pleasure to be here, Babbo!" Double D explained.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Behold, readers! The first chapter of the first story in my newest Quadrilogy! Now, Double D is going to get a harem in this story, and I'd like you all to give suggestions for the girls through reviews and private messages! But know that Dorothy and Snow are already in it. Also, expect to see some of my more redundant stories disappear because I am completely out of inspiration for them and don't want them taking up space. Sorry about that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So's you know, I'm gonna be focusing on this story for awhile, and since no one's sent in ideas for which girls should be in Edd's harem in this story, I've set up a poll for that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I've put a lot of time and effort into it! Eddy, do the disclaimer, please.**_

 _ **Eddy: Why should I?**_

 _ **Me: I believe the phrase says 'money is no object'. (Hands Eddy a twenty dollar bill)**_

 _ **Eddy: *LOUD GASP* I'm on it cap! The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover! Ed, Edd n' Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci while Mär is owned by Nobuyuki Anzai! ...I still think it's unfair that sockhead gets lucky with the ladies in this story...**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting Jack! - The Adventure Truly Begins!**_

* * *

It's been a few hours since Double D ended up in the land of Märchen, and he's assimilated quite well despite his earlier hardships. Currently, he and Babbo are in a forest planning their next move, but Double D was easily distracted by the local fauna and flora.

"How intriguing! This species of beetle is not one that I possess any knowledge of!" Double D said as he held up the strange bug.

He relished in the feeling of the cool mid afternoon breeze and the new smells that nature was providing him with. It was quite a step up from the humble Cul-de-sac and was nowhere near as polluted as the air produced by the hustle and bustle of the big city.

"The breeze certainly is refreshing." Double D said to himself. "It must be quite pleasant to finally be out of that musty old cavern you were imprisoned in, eh Babbo?"

Double D waited a few seconds for Babbo to give a reply. But there was none.

"Babbo…?"

Double D looked around and saw the living Ärm once again trying to make a run for it. At least until he was stopped via Double D grabbing his chain.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You're not taking one more step until we've decided on a course of travel, Babbo!" Double D stated firmly.

"Why… you…"

Soon enough, Babbo began to go on a bit of a rant.

" **If you can't behave like a gentleman, then at least learn how to behave TO one! Honestly! If you have somewhere to go, then go!"** yelled Babbo.

"And where might that be, Babbo?" Double D asked.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" was Babbo's reply.

Soon enough, the two had finished their little argument and were now continuing on through the densely wooded forest. But this time, Double D had a firm grip on Babbo's hammer so the Ärm wouldn't get away.

"Boy…" Babbo suddenly spoke up. "What are you called again?"

"My name is Eddward with two ds. But everyone just calls me Double D."

"What a silly name." Babbo said. "By the way… let go!"

"I will not!" Double D affirmed.

"I have somewhere to go!" Babbo lied.

"Then I will accompany you to your intended destination!" Double D said, calling Babbo's bluff. "I have no destination in mind for my stay in this world, and traveling with a companion or two is always much more fun!"

Babbo narrowed his eyes at the hat wearing boy.

"Yes… you did say you came from another world." Babbo said.

"Indeed. I've only just arrived here. And I must say that this experience has been far more enlightening than I assumed it would be! At times it feels like nothing but pure cockamamie, but then I pinch myself and see that it IS real! All I can say is that if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Double D explained.

Babbo stared at the boy for a few seconds as he took that all in. He certainly has quite the advanced vocabulary. Babbo sighed.

"This is no dream. And I can prove it to you…" said Babbo.

"You can? How?!" Double D asked eagerly.

And WHAM! Our poor little ol sockhead was slammed in the face by Babbo! The Ärm started hopping away whilst laughing at Double D's misfortune.

" **Wahaha! Still want to travel with me?! I go alone!"** Laughed Babbo. " **Good luck, boy!"**

Unfortunately for Babbo, he wasn't watching where he was going and landed in a river. But he didn't drown as Double D roughly yanked him out of the water by his chain. The boy gripped Babbo's body and began to squeeze the life out of the Ärm's nose.

"You should know that it's not polite to laugh at other people's misfortunes! AND AM I THAT REPULSIVE TO YOU?!" stated/shouted Double D.

" **QUID SQUEEZIG BY DOSE!"** Babbo demanded. " **YOU ARE ZO, ZO, ZO REBULSIVE!"**

"And what, pray tell, are we fussing about?"

Double D and Babbo ceased their arguing and looked up to see two people walking into the clearing. A full grown man and a child.

The man was rather robust with a big nose, a mustache that looked more like two long nose hairs, round sunglasses, and how his shirt fit him without ripping from his fat form is beyond me! He also has a stylized sun tattoo on his right bicep.

Next to him was a small child carrying a sack and wearing clothes similar to the man.

"Now, now! We can't have anyone fighting! You must let me help you settle this quarrel!" proclaimed the man.

"Master Mokku and Chappu can settle anything!" said the boy.

"Yes well, it's all fun and games but this guy…"

"Is so tired of this needy little crybaby with a smelly hat who's afraid to be alone." Babbo said, cutting Double D off.

Naturally this didn't sit well with Eddward.

"For your information, Babbo, my hat doesn't smell!" Double D said.

"Oh yes it does." Babbo fired back.

A moment of shock later, and Double D was able to give a rebuttal.

"No it does not! You're just saying that because I said your breath stank."

"Stinky hat!" Babbo insulted.

"YOU SMELL LIKE YOUR TEETH HAVEN'T BEEN BRUSHED IN OVER TWO CENTURIES, BABBO!"

"Stinky hat!"

"Odiferous onion breath!"

"Stinky hat!"

"Gaseous garlic gut!"

"Stinky hat!"

"MALICIOUS MAGGOT MOUTH!"

"OH YEAH? STINKY HAT!"

While this argument was going on, Mokku and Chappu were whispering a plan to each other. They were slightly taken aback by the talking Ärm, but they knew one thing. They need to get it away from the boy before he could find out just what it is capable of!

But first… they need to break up this argument before it gets worse than simple name-calling. And they'd rather not get caught in the crossfire of something like that.

" **BREATH OF SULPHUROUS SKUNK TAILS!"**

" **STINKY HAT!"**

Mokku cleared his throat and began to speak, getting Babbo and Double D's attention.

"Well, the sad truth is that some people just don't match up well! Once things go wrong between them, they never get better! You'll only make yourselves miserable! So says master Mokku!"

The fat man gestured to Double D.

"Are you really afraid to be alone?" Mokku asked.

"Certainly not! I can manage to navigate this forest just fine on my own!" Double D replied. "In fact, I'd rather brave the dangers of this world by myself than continue to wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!"

"And you'd like to go it alone?" Mokku asked, this time gesturing to Babbo.

"YES! YOU UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!" Babbo replied.

"So then it's settled."

With that, Double D walked away from Babbo unaware of Mokku and Chappu's true intentions. But as he walked on, he just couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that began to creep into his being. And he'd been having so much fun up until this point, too…

 _"Did you see what the Mokku Gang pulled just now?"_

 _"I saw! I saw!"_

 _"Those crooks'll do anything to get their hands on an Ärm!"_

Double D jumped and screamed in surprise at the voices that just magically made themselves known. Naturally, this caused the timid teenager to start trembling like a leaf.

"WHO… WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELVES, BECAUSE IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF FOOLISH JOKE YOU'RE PLAYING, I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted Double D.

But the voices paid him no mind.

 _"Looks like they've got a new one to sell!" exclaimed a voice._

 _"That round thing is an Ärm?!" gasped another._

 _"I think so. You don't see many talking Ärms."_

 _"I bet they'll sell it for a fortune!"_

 _"I wonder who they'll sell it to… a rich prince?"_

Sell Babbo. Something about that very notion made Double D sick to his stomach. Babbo may be one of these Ärms, but he has sentience! He's not some animal to sell as a pet! But then he stamped down these feelings.

Babbo wanted Double D to leave, well he got his wish! And he can keep it!

But the voices just didn't let up.

 _"It's weird enough to sell to a beast master. He could teach it tricks like jumping through rings of fire while fighting wild animals!"_

Now Double D was being plagued by visions of Babbo being forced to jump through a flaming hoop while fighting a hungry lion. The master who was forcing him in the vision used a whip to command Babbo.

After a few minutes of these visions, Double D sighed and began walking in the direction that he just came from.

"Curse my polite ways…!"

Meanwhile, Mokku and Chappu were lugging Babbo through the forest by his mustache. An action that caused the Ärm great pain.

" **YEEOWWW! DON'T GRAB THE MUSTACHE!"** cried Babbo.

"It's really, truly alive isn't it, Master Mokku?" said an astounded Chappu.

"Mm… but also really heavy." Mokku replied. "We've got to sell it soon. Perhaps to Duke Tolili?"

"SELL ME?!" cried Babbo.

"You're so unusual!" said Chappu. "I bet the Duke'll pay twenty million Pewter for you! He'll hang you in a place of honor!"

Just like Double D, Babbo was also plagued by visions. But these ones were of being mounted on a wall like a trophy that had been stuffed by a hunter. This vision caused Babbo to tear up.

" _I don't want to be hung! I want to walk the world freely!"_

Babbo remembered how Double D was so willing to travel with him. He would've allowed him to roam the world as free as a bird, no questions asked. But then he remembered Double D's last words before they parted ways.

 _"I'd rather brave the dangers of this world by myself than continue to wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!"_

" _I pushed away the only other wandering soul I know, and now I'm paying for it! I'VE BEEN A FOOL!"_

Babbo finally couldn't take it anymore!

" **DOUBLE D!"**

"HAVE NO FEAR, BABBO!"

Mokku and Chappu looked to see Double D leap out of the foliage, a determined look present on his face.

"These rapscallions shan't get away with their misdeeds!" Double D proclaimed.

Mokku yelped as Babbo managed to escape his grasp and hopped over to Eddward.

"DOUBLE D! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Double D grasped the hammer as both he and Babbo glared at the two thieves before them.

"These men are thieves!" Babbo informed.

"So I've been told!" Double D replied.

Mokku didn't take well to his stolen Ärm being reclaimed by its previous owner so easily, so he charged in recklessly to try and take Double D down and get Babbo back in his possession.

"WHY YOU-! GIVE THAT BACK!" demanded an irate Mokku.

"You want him back? You've got it!"

Double D gathered his strength and threw Babbo at the obese fool of a man. The impact was enough to send him flying back and knock him clean out. Seeing his master so easily beaten, Chappu tried to run away, but he was also knocked out when Double D hit him over the head with Babbo's hammer.

And so with that out of the way, the two left to try and find shelter.

It was nighttime by the time the two of them got out of those woods. Not a word has been spoken since the incident, but Babbo suddenly stopped hopping.

"Is something the matter, Babbo?" Double D asked.

Babbo released a sigh.

"Well… I've been thinking. I've been rude…" Babbo admitted. "And as a gentleman, I can't stand that! Forgive me, Double D! And thank you!"

Double D smiled at that apology. He was truly touched by how humble Babbo was being right now.

"Why thank you, Babbo! And I admit my own behavior was much less than spectacular…"

"And! As a gesture of my gratitude, I will now agree… to let you accompany me as my sidekick! Oh, you lucky boy!"

Suddenly, Double D was feeling much less than polite.

"Yes, well… I simply can't allow you to go out there yourself! Your own immature behavior may get you into even more trouble!"

Now both of them were sweating profusely and had multiple anime tick marks on their heads. Once again, the argument begins.

"Stinky hat!"

"Probing proboscis nose!"

"Stinky hat!"

"SUPERFICIAL SNIFFING SNOUT!"

"STINKY HAT!"

Their argument was brought to an abrupt halt when they both caught sight of something that looked like a blessing in disguise.

"Strange… now what would a settlement be doing in a place like this?" Double D asked.

Meanwhile, Mokku and Chappu were sitting by a campfire as they waited for their dinner to cook.

"Master Mokku, are you certain those two can never be friends?" Chappu asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder…" said Mokku.

Back with Double D and Babbo, the two of them have just walked up to what appeared to be a farm house. It looked kind of old and rundown, but it appeared to still be functional. There was even a garden full of freshly grown vegetables out front.

While they looked appetizing, Double D managed to restrain himself. But then he heard crunching and saw Babbo scarfing down the veggies without permission!

"BABBO NO! YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE! They're not ours to consume! Besides, we haven't any money to pay for those!" exclaimed Double D.

That's when the door slammed open to reveal a boy around Double D's age. And boy, did he look mad!

" **STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU MONSTERS! IF YOU DESTROY ANYMORE O' THIS GARDEN-!"**

Double D was frozen in fear and shock while Babbo had stopped mid chew. The boy stared at them for a few seconds with a stupid look on his face before he finally spoke.

"Wh-Who… are you?!"

* * *

 _ ***Later…***_

* * *

"My word! These vegetables are absolutely delicious! If it isn't too much trouble, may I please have a second helping?"

Double D and Babbo had been invited into the boy, who they now know is called Jack, and his mother's house where the two had been fed by Jack's mother. And she seemed all too happy to do so. But Jack wasn't so trusting.

"You think we're workin' this farm just fer-"

Jack was cut off by a slap upside the head from his mother, who was smiling warmly at Double D.

"When's the last time we had a human visitor? Eat up, sonny!" she said.

Jack's mother is the definition of a stereotype farm girl, as proven by her more rustic clothing. But she certainly seemed nice enough, if a little violent.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners? My name is Edd with two Ds. Just call me Double D."

"And that…?"

"Thank you kindly, ma'am!" Babbo said as he ate a vegetable. "I tried to tell the fool to stop, but he'd already started hogging!"

"Pure fiction, Babbo! Your tale is nothing but utter cockamamie!" Double D stated.

But while Jack's head started to steam up from all the mental questions he was asking, Double D decided to ask his mom a few questions.

"Pardon me, miss, but are you acquainted with this boy?"

"That's my son, Jack! We make our living by growin' and sellin' these vegetables." she explained.

Hearing this made Double D stop eating. He'd been so busy filling his empty belly, he'd forgotten a crucial detail.

"I deeply apologize, ma'am, but I'm afraid we haven't any money…"

"I don't want your money! Just eat up and rest up!" Jack's mother exclaimed. "This is just like having another son! I'm gonna make you soup tomorrow!"

Seeing and hearing her motherly acts made Double D think back to his time in the Cul-de-sac. There were lots of times where Ed and Eddy's parents would invite him over for meals, and every time he was treated as part of the family.

"Thank you, Ma'am! Your kindness and hospitality is certainly very much appreciated!" Double D said, all the while wondering how his friends were doing.

Just then, an evil sounding howl echoed through the area. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously as he rushed out the door with Double D not too far behind. Although Double D didn't make it outside, Jack came back inside holding a piece of paper with a paw print on it. And from the looks of it, it wasn't a good sign.

"Jack, care to explain?" Double D requested.

Jack sighed as everyone sat back down at the table to listen. He had a lot to get off his chest.

"They started coming here about a year ago... Started eatin' our vegetables without permission or payment..." Jack explained. "The Rogelu Brothers! Werewolves!"

"Werewolves?! Sounds intriguing! Do they really look like wolves?" Double D asked.

" **There ain't nothin' intriguing about bandits!"** yelled Jack.

After he calmed down from his small outburst, Jack continued his tale.

"They know I don't have a dad to protect us..." He said looking down at his fists. "...So they come stealin' from us like it's their right!"

"Oh dear…! This must be hurting your farm quite a bit." Double D said, attempting to offer his sympathy.

But Jack just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it."

"A year, eh?"

They all turned their attention to Babbo. Turns out he was only pretending to be asleep.

"That's a long time to be pushed around! And during that time... Did you ever fight with your whole heart... Boy named Jack?"

 **"I FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! I DO!"** Jack yelled as he rose from the chair he was sitting in.

How DARE this talking globe just up and question his will to fight?! Who does he think he is?! But Jack then looks down and closes his eyes.

"But..."

Jack then begins to tell them about the first time he confronted those bandit werewolves.

* * *

 _ **Memory start**_

* * *

 _"Ooo, so Jack's gonna get us, hmmm?" A gruff, raspy voice says in a mocking tone._

 _Jack was trying to scare away these two werewolves, but seemed to be frozen in fear. The only thing you can make out from the two werewolves, is their silhouettes._

 _"What're ya gonna do if we tear up your garden, Jack?"_

 _"Scare us, Jack!" A second voice sounding much like the first says in the same mocking tone. But this one is a bit deeper than the first._

 _"We're vegetarian werewolves, so we won't eat you or your old hag... But with these claws and fangs... We could make you a nice treat for the vultures!" The first wolf says baring his fangs._

 _Jack looks like he wants to fight, but instead begins trembling instead of trying to fight. His brain was saying 'slaughter them!' but his body wasn't listening!_

 _"Well? Your legs are shaking Jack. Aren't you gonna scare us away?!"_

 _"What happened to that chintzy Ärm you said was a memento of your dead dad?"_

 _"C'mon! Activate it!"_

 _"Then we'll bare these fangs of ours...in self-defense of course! Hee-Hee!"_

 _"Or you can stand there like a scarecrow...as usual!"_

 _The two kept taunting him, knowing the young farmer was just too scared to fight for real. The nerve of those two walking flea-condo's!_

 _"Show us your fangs!"_

 _"C'mon, Jack!"_

 _'Curse you... Curse you... CURSE YOU!'Jack thought to himself as he cursed his own fear!_

* * *

 _ **Memory Over**_

* * *

"Well, no wonder they laugh at y-YARGH!"

Babbo began to tease Jack for his cowardice before Double D punched him in the face. Hard.

"What did you do THAT for?!" Babbo yelled in outrage.

But he then saw the look of determination on Double D's face. However, before things could escalate any further, Jack's mother cut into the conversation.

"Please! It can't be helped! These are werewolves! Vegetables I can always plant more of..." She then smiled brightly. "But I could never get another you, Jack. You're my only flesh and blood."

The young boy and his Ärm were dumbfounded by how lax she was about the destruction of her crops. It was getting late, so everyone decided to go to bed, and get some rest. They'd need it for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

"Very well then, leave it to us!" Double D told Jack as said boy was plowing his fields.

"Leave what?" Jack asked.

"Werewolf extermination! We're gonna fight those furballs and send them crying to their mommies!" Double D explained. "Oh, I'm getting goosebumps just imagining it!"

"Showing off again eh, Sockhead? Well, have fun!" Babbo said.

"Oh, don't you think I'm letting you off so easily! You will be assisting me in this endeavor!" Double D proclaimed.

Babbo just made a face that said 'why?' So Double D decided to clarify.

"You are a gentleman aren't you? And aren't gentlemen supposed to assist people in need?" Double D asked, hoping to appeal to Babbo's vanity.

Fortunately, for him it seemed to work!

"Thanks... Double D, you're a good guy!" Jack said, truly thankful for the offer.

Babbo fell flat on his face at the fact that he was being ignored by Jack!

"But no thanks! This is something I have to do alone! I'm gonna crush my cowardice!" Jack explained, tightening his grip on the hoe he was plowing with.

Double D didn't like this. Especially considering the consequences of being an only child.

 **"BUT IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN, YOUR MOTHER WOULD..."**

"Double D, don't!" Babbo interjected. "He's trying to become a man!"

Double D was taken by surprise by Babbo's sudden seriousness. It seems like the Ärm can be quite serious when he wants to be.

"How'd I look just now? Was I dapper? Was I fabulous?!" Babbo asked.

And just like that, all seriousness had vanished.

Later that night, Jack had made sure that everyone else was asleep before he made his way out to the garden. Unknown to him, when he closed the door, he woke Double D from his supposed slumber.

" _It's time to put operation: Jack becomes a Man into action!"_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember to vote on my poll! I really hope to get some votes so I can advance this story and make it better!**_

 _ ***Translation: QUIT SQUEEZING MY NOSE! YOU ARE SO, SO, SO REPULSIVE!***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rapunzel: The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover! Ed, Edd n' Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci while Mär is owned by Nobuyuki Anzai! Whew! Alright, how was that?**_

 _ **Guy in the Booth: That was perfect, Rapunzel! Uh, don't worry about your check, we'll send it to your next of kin.**_

 _ **Rapunzel: ...What?**_

* * *

 _ **Jack Becomes a Man!**_

* * *

We now find Jack standing out in the garden, armed with a hoe and a stick. The words of Babbo were echoing in his head.

 _'And during that whole time... Did you ever fight with your whole heart?'_

"Hiya... Jack."

"Just can't get enough, eh?" The Rogelu named Garu asked.

The two wolf men look pretty similar to the stereotypical werewolves of Hollywood horror movies. They're hunched over, covered in shaggy fur, have a more humanoid appearance and they have razor sharp fangs and claws. But just as they were about to tease Jack again, they noticed that the young farmer that they love to torment and steal from was armed.

"What's that stick? Gonna do a little digging in the garden?" Garu's brother taunted as he smirked cruelly.

"He can't be planning to hit anybody... Not our scaredy-Jack!"

This just served to make Jack angrier. He narrowed his eyes and spoke up in a firm voice that had a slight edge to it.

"Get off my property! If you tear up this garden one more time..."

"Here comes the line! If we tear it up what?!"

"You'll serve us wine and cheese?" The werewolves asked mockingly.

Even though his legs were shaking, Jack charged in and attacked the wolves with nothing more than a big stick and a gardening tool!

 **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** yelled Jack.

As he began to ready his attack, he remembered his drive to protect his mother.

 _'I will not be afraid!'_

 **"ARRRH!"**

The Rogelu brothers were not at all threatened by this reckless charge. Ruga just resumed eating.

"Get him, Garu."

Garu didn't need to be told twice. He gave a swift, powerful punch to Jack's stomach making him skid across the garden. All Jack could think about now was how much pain he was in. Garu grabbed the stick Jack was holding and broke it in two.

"What's this all about, Jack? I almost thought you said that you were going to kill us!" Garu taunted.

As Jack glared at the werewolf he was fighting, the words of the wolves and Babbo began to echo in his head again.

 _'Just stand like a scarecrow...As usual!'_

 _'Show us your fangs!'_

 _'Did you ever fight... With your whole heart?'_

Jack's glare intensified as his fighting spirit was rejuvenated. He got back up, and readied the hoe for combat! His heartbeat sped up, but despite this, Jack didn't back down and attacked again!

 **"YAAAAAH!"**

Garu smirked as he saw this.

"I guess I heard right. Well then... Let's have some fun!" He said before he started trading blows with Jack.

"Heh heh heh... That Garu's a party animal!" Ruga chuckled to himself.

"Ruga," said a new voice. "If you're not too busy playing your stupid games, I have a job for you. An Ärm search!"

A man had shimmered into existence. He had a few Ärms visible around his neck, but most of his body was covered in black clothing. He had long yellow hair, and only his left eye was visible under his pointy hat. His clothing as well as the base of his hat was covered in a strange triangle pattern. _**(To me it looks like the Triforce from The Legend Of Zelda.)**_

Ruga instantly recognized him.

"Peta, my man. Another Ärm?" Ruga asked.

"This one is very rare." Peta began to explain the importance of this Ärm. "Near here is a cave called the 'Seal of Babbo.' Many a bandit I've dispatched to seize the Ärm that rests there... But not one has ever returned."

This confused Ruga.

"And you expect US to try?!"

The very thought sounded suicidal to him. Scaredy dog! But Peta wasn't done.

"No. Yesterday we heard from the latest gang to attempt the cave. The treasure box was empty!" Peta informed.

"Whoa. So someone actually took it, eh?"

Ruga was very impressed by whoever had managed to do the seemingly impossible.

"We've been sending men in regularly. It had to be taken within the last few days. In other words, whoever has the mysterious Ärm called Babbo must still be nearby! Whoever finds that thief and steals the Ärm will be given 50 million Pewters!" Peta explained knowing all too well that bandits are suckers for cash.

"Then count me in! But we've still got some eatin' to do, so hang on." Ruga said, before he tossed one of the veggies to Peta. "Want one?"

Peta caught it, took a bite, then squashed it under his foot.

"Disgusting." Peta said.

Meanwhile, Jack is still getting his butt handed to him!

 **"Nh... Uhh... Ohh..."** groaned jack as he hacked up a bit of blood.

Garu seemed to be done. As entertaining a punching bag Jack made, there seemed to be no more enjoyment to be found here. But he still smirked as he decided to add insult to injury and further shatter the boy's spirit.

"Yo, Jack. We gotta be honest. We don't wanna lose these yummy veggies. We'd be fools to kill the guy who grows 'em. So... We'll kill your mom instead." Garu said.

Those words hit Jack like a steel sledge hammer! Visions of his mom flashed before his eyes. Garu then spoke again.

"I mean, you're the one with the miraculous green thumb right? So as long as you're around, we still get our garden. But we DO have to punish you for hittin' us. So the old hag'll be your lesson."

Jack finally had enough! He stood tall and thrust out his arm to reveal a bracelet with a small charm shaped like a shovel attached to it. Garu noticed the obvious Ärm.

"...Are you nuts?! Don't get cocky, scarecrow! Use that thing and all bets are off! Then you die!" Garu declared, trying to threaten Jack into surrendering.

Jack once again had a flashback of his mother.

 _'Vegetables I can always plant more of... But I could never get another you Jack. You're my only flesh and blood.'_

 **"And my only family-IS HER!"**

And with that, the charm detached from the bracelet before turning into a full sized shovel with a sharp head and a pommel made of stainless steel, and a long handle made of fine spruce wood! Ladies and germs, Jack has activated his Ärm!

 **"WEAPON ÄRM! BATTLE SHOVEL!"**

Jack gripped the shovel before taking a swing at Garu, breaking a few of the wolf's teeth! He was not happy about it.

"... Ok Jack... YOU SEALED IT." growled Garu.

The werewolf struck back with his claws, but was blocked by the shovel. The boy's courage was at an all-time high as he yelled at the wolf.

 **"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

That was all Jack had the chance to say, before being struck into the air! He coughed up a fair amount of blood before landing on his back. Ruga looked at Peta.

"You're not gonna take his Ärm?" he asked.

"It's outmoded. No value. I'm going to see to the other bandit groups." Peta said, turning to walk away.

"Man! Don't know who's messenger he is, but I always get the creeps when I see 'im."

Ruga popped another "vegetable" in his mouth… only for all of the teeth at the front of his mouth to shatter like glass! He spat the "vegetable" into his hand...and we now see that it was Babbo who's currently painted to look like one of the vegetables in Jack's garden! And boy is he mad!

"A gentleman is not meant to be put in one's mouth... You rude, rude man!"

And WAMMO! Babbo slammed that wolf man back!

"My boy, you are now a man!" Babbo said to Jack.

"Babbo... ?" questioned a befuddled Jack.

They then heard the sound of people walking on the roof.

"Two werewolves and two of us! You can't complain about those odds, Jack!" Double D declared.

Unfortunately, Double D tripped on a root that grew on the roof and feel straight to the ground. Fortunately, the softer soil broke his fall.

"Double D?"

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO, FOOL?! THERE ARE THREE WARRIORS HERE! HONESTLY!"** Babbo yelled in outrage.

But unfortunately, his yelling caused Peta to notice him!

"Double D! Weren't you asleep?!" Jack asked with wide eyes.

Double D walked up to Jack.

"The two of us have been conversing about this since before sunset! We wish to see 'Jack the coward' become a man!"

"Couldn't you have put that a little differently...?" Jack asked through gritted teeth before turning to Babbo. "And what's the deal with Babbo's body?"

"OOOO! You noticed! Terribly stylish, no?! We also talked about this before sunset..."

* * *

 ** _Memory Start_**

* * *

 _"...What?! You want to put paint on my body?! You are a buffoon! No pigment shall ever mar the gleaming shell of Babbo! Cretin. Moron."_

 _This of course was making Double D want to strangle the mustachioed Ärm as proven by the many tick marks on his face. However, he knew of a way to get a much more fitting form of payback than the cliche act of cartoon barbarism._

 _"No, you don't understand! You don't wear clothes, right?" Double D asked._

 _"Fool. I'm a sphere." Babbo replied in a deadpanned way._

 _"Exactly! But no gentleman is truly a gentleman unless he DRESSES like one! You need a personal style! We need to paint clothes on you!" Double D explained._

 _Babbo just looked at Double D as if contemplating the boy's words. As a certain three haired Ed boy would say: hook, line and stinker!_

* * *

 ** _Memory Over_**

* * *

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT ME? Which is better, the old me or the new me? I can't actually see it, you understand!" Babbo asked Jack.

He really wanted to know how he looked.

"I think it's better if you don't know." Jack said.

Meanwhile, with the Rogelu Brothers...

 **"RUGA! You hurt?!"**

 **"A... Vegetable... A talking vegetable!"**

"Hey! You there, Canis Lupus!"

The two wolves turned to face Double D who was glaring at them like a lion protecting his pride.

"Apologize to Jack. Then get outta here and never come back!" He demanded.

Garu looked to his brother.

"...Must be one o' those days." he mumbled.

"Yup. Guess there's nothing we can do except settle it werewolf style!" Ruga added. "So, little boy... What if we don't go?!"

Double D gripped Babbo's hammer and took up a defensive stance.

"Then I will be forced to execute drastic measures." Double D answered.

"D-don't do it, Double D! You can't beat these guys!" Jack said, trying to get his friend to see reason.

"Put out your hand, Jack!" Double D requested.

Although confused by this request, Jack did so, and the sock hat wearing boy slapped his hand.

"Tag! Team switch!"

Double D went ahead to fight the two flea-bitten mutts that have been plaguing Jack's vegetable patch, grinning in anticipation.

"You did well, brave friend. But now it's our turn!" Double D declared, speaking about himself and Babbo.

All Jack could do was stare after the two. And Double D was having a bit of an epiphany of his own as he and Babbo got ready to fight.

 _'I'm fighting a vicious, talking werewolf. I know it's absolutely ludicrous, but not only am I not scared... I'm excited! My body must be transforming to match this dream world.'_

"Are you ready, Babbo? Let's thank these folks for the hospitality!" Double D declared.

"A gentleman would never say that out loud!" Babbo lightly chastised.

The Rogelu Brothers then charged in with the intent to kill!

 **"We'll sell you as ground meat!"** they yelled.

 **"DOUBLE D!"**

Ruga was then hit in the face by Babbo!

"RUGA!?" yelped a worried Garu.

Garu was too distracted to notice Double D coming up behind him for a second attack until he was hit in the face by Babbo's hammer! The look of shock on Jack's face was downright hilarious!

 **"You... LITTLE WHELP!"** roared Ruga.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Curse my previously short legs!" Yelped Double D.

 _'He doesn't move like a fighter, but... He's still blocking hits that I barely managed to survive! HE'S STRONG! Who is this guy?!'_ Jack thought as he watched Double D fight the werewolves like it was nothing.

Meanwhile off to the side, Peta was observing. But his eyes weren't locked on the battle… but on Babbo! He discreetly activated the Ärm on his finger.

 _'What's that weapon?! AN ÄRM!?'_ RUGA thought to himself as he tried to catch his second wind.

 **"Peta! You're an Ärm wielder too! HELP ME OUT HERE!"**

But of course, the strange man didn't lift a finger to help the fleabag.

"Arrh... If it were just that coward Jack, this woulda been easy!" Ruga thought out loud.

"Hey!" Double D said, getting the wolf's attention. "Jack is not the coward here! YOU are!"

"Elegantly put, Eddward. After all, who but a coward preys on the weak?!" Babbo added.

Ruga decided to go for a last ditch attack.

 _'We can't... Lose to a child...'_ Ruga thought to himself before yelling **"You... Are... DEAD MEAT!"**

But Ruga was hit in the face by Babbo before he could reach our young hero. Unfortunately, Garu was right behind Double D and in a prime position for a sneak attack!

"HE'S MINE!"

However, before he could launch his attack, Jack managed to hit him in the face full force with the battle shovel, knocking the last werewolf out cold! Jack stared in amazement at his accomplishment.

"...I did it. I wasn't scared anymore... My legs weren't shaking...! I beat... A werewolf! DOUBLE D!"

The boy merely gives Jack a look that said 'I'm proud of you!'

"Thank you! You saved my farm! My mom! And you gave me courage!"

But, the moment was ruined when Babbo spoke up.

"It's not-over yet! We have to make it so that they… **CAN NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! Break their fangs! Their claws!"** Babbo yelled as he relentlessly attacked the downed werewolves.

The two humans had only one thing on their minds.

 _'Scary...'_

They hadn't even noticed Peta leave for his headquarters. Something tells me that this ain't the last we've seen of him.

Early next morning we find Jack being slapped across the face by his irate mother! And before you ask, NO! She has not turned abusive! However she did leave Double D and Babbo standing there dumbfounded!

 **"YOU FOUGHT THE WEREWOLVES?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"** yelled Jack's mother.

"M-m-ma! W-w-wait! Danny, Candice and Babbo helped me! The werewolves ran away crying! We're safe at last!" Jack said trying to calm his mother.

Yeah… good luck with that! If there's one thing everyone knows about their mother, it's that they get very mad and very scary when their kid does something stupid. And this is one of those times.

 **"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU..."**

Jack's mother raised her hand in a motion that showed she was gonna smack him one good, making Double D cringe at the thought. Jack braced himself for the pain of his mother's slap… but it never came. He opened his eyes to find his mom hugging him, crying her eyes out.

"You're alive... Oh, Jack..." sobbed Jack's mother.

"I'm sorry I scared you... Mommy." Jack apologized while hugging his mother back.

Seeing this made Double D remember the good old days with his own mom. At least...until she turned into what she is now.

Later that day, Double D was just sitting in the fields watching the clouds as they flew by.

"Ho! Double D! Feeling strong?!" Babbo asked as he bounced up to the boy, before leaping up and whacking him in the back of the head.

"Eh? Eh? EH?! Where's that limitless power?! Show me, boy! Fight me!" Babbo demanded, hoping that Double D would take the bait.

"... Uh-huh..." was Double D's reply.

It didn't work. But Babbo wasn't about to give up so easily! He hopped over to a nearby cluster of veggies that were roughly the same size in diameter as himself.

"Double D! Look! It's wonderful! I'VE HAD BABIES!"

Babbo then proceeded to laugh like an idiot while saying something about being 'a tornado of fun!'

"...Babbo, you're a male. And males don't give birth. Unless you count sea horses." Double D said.

This caused Babbo to grow lots of tick marks on his head. He tried to cheer him up, and THIS is the thanks he gets?! But Double D didn't pay attention to him. He was lost in his memories of all the good times he's had with his friends in the Cul-de-sac before coming here. Helping Eddy with his scams in the past, helping Kevin with his bike, even helping Rolf out on his family farm. He also remembered the words spoken in the exchange between Jack and his mother.

 _'You're my only flesh and blood!'_

' _YOU COULD HAVE DIED!'_

' _...You're alive…'_

' _I'm sorry I scared you... ...Mommy.'_

"So this is where you went!" Jack said walking into the clearing to find Double D staring off into space while Babbo was gnawing on Double D's head. "Dinner's ready... Is something wrong?!"

Double D and Babbo looked at the farm boy, knowing that Double D had some explaining to do.

"...It's incredible! D-Double D... You're really from another world?" Jack asked.

The very concept of a world parallel to their own just astounded the young farm boy. Although Double D wasn't all that enthusiast.

"Yup." replied Double D.

"How is your world different from ours?"

Double D took on a storytellers pose.

"Well... There are far more people. Technology has also advanced along a lot quicker! Medical science though is probably nowhere near as great as here though!"

As Eddward continued to tell Jack about his own world, old memories made their way to the surface.

 _'It's a strange feeling...'_ Double D thought to himself.

He then began to have visions of when he, Ed and Eddy were little kids and he would tell them about his adventures in the dreamworld.

 _'I used to tell so many stories of my dreamworld to Ed and Eddy... And now I'm in the world that I dreamed of, telling Jack about the other side!'_

"An otherworlder! Amazing! How did you get here?!" Jack asked in excitement.

"...I fell down a hole then went through a door." Was Double D's blunt response.

"What door?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Double D replied.

"Where's this door now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Double D said again.

Jack and Babbo looked at each other before Jack began to explain his thoughts on this matter.

"Definitely an Ärm. I'm just a country bumpkin, but I know that there are three different kinds of Ärms. You already know about the 'weapons' and the 'guardians' that summon protectors. But there are others that let ya teleport through space! 'Dimension' Ärms! They 'wrap' ya across lands and seas! You probably warped into this world with one o' those!" Jack theorized.

"Where in blazes are those two?! That Edd boy needs some soup!" Jack's mother said to herself as she searched for them.

After a few minutes, she did find them. But before she could walk up, Double D began speaking again. And from the sounds of it, it seems to be important.

"You know, I always dreamed about a world like this. I think I came here through sheer desire. I'm quite elated... And I'm having fun but... I came without saying anything to my friends in the Cul-de-sac. They must be really worried about me, huh? Watching you and your mom... I knew. I love this place- but I can't stay here forever. Not without letting Ed, Eddy and the others know that I'm okay! So I've decided; I'm exploring this whole world until I find the Ärm that'll let my friends know where I am!" declared Double D.

"How fascinating!" Babbo said catching everyone's attention. "I'd love to regain my lost memories too! I'll let you accompany me Double D!"

"Oh joy!" cheered Double D.

At least until he realized something.

" **Hey! What am I cheering' about?!"**

 **"Waha! That's it! That's the reaction I wanted!"**

That's all that was said before Double D and Babbo started wailing on each other! Unknown to the three of them, Jack's mother heard the whole conversation and was already planning something.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later...**_

* * *

"Wow! Amazing!" Double D said as he marveled his new clothing.

He now wore a black T-shirt that was tucked into a pair of light grey cargo pants with lots of pockets, a belt, a pair of black wrist guards and a pair of sneakers that had these metal studs on them. And of course he still wears his trademark sock hat.

"I can really have these?!" Double D asked.

"They're just Jack's hand-me-downs! Too bad you can't stay a mite longer... But at least you c'n take Jack with you!" Jack's mother replied.

Those words threw Jack for a loop. Big time!

 **"Ma... What're you sayin'?! The fieldwork..."**

 **"You think I'm helpless without you?! I'm not that old yet!"** Jack's mother yelled, cutting Jack off.

All Double D and Babbo could do once again was stand there utterly flummoxed. This woman gives a whole new meaning to the term independent.

"Double D helped us out, and now you'll help them! But get back to your mama as soon as you can! There ain't a parent in the world who don't worry 'bout her baby. Jack! You come home safe!"

And with that, the group set off on the adventure of a lifetime!

But little did they know, darkness loomed over the horizon. Peta had activated a new Ärm in a dark room somewhere.

"Dimension Ärm... Magic Mirror Ring!" intoned Peta. "All of you in the bandit guild... Look on this image! Steal this! Bring it! And kill the current owner! It is the living weapon Ärm- Babbo."

The ring then flashed and showed an image of what Babbo looks like to every bandit out there! Including the two dunderheads that Double D took care of in the last chapter.

"Master Mokku! Look!" Chappu gasped.

"Mmm… I knew that thing was valuable…!" Mokku said as he looked into the crystal ball.

 _"The reward is 100 million Pewters! A sum which you can live the rest of your life in luxury! Get it! GET BABBO!"_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results**_

 _ **Princess of Reginlief: 5 votes**_

 _ **Candice and Aqua: Tied with 4 votes each.**_

 _ **Diana and Chimera: Tied with 3 votes each.**_

 _ **Pano: 2 votes**_

 _ **Guardian Ärm: Merilo: 1 vote**_

 _ **Chaton: 0 votes**_

 _ **Remember to keep voting. The poll will close once the eleventh chapter is posted.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Babbo: The following is a non-profit, fan based FanFiction crossover! Ed, Edd n' Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci, while Märchen Awakens Romance is owned by Nobuyuki Anzai! ...I still say this should be a Babbo centric story…**_

 _ **Me: Stop complaining! You get several new transformations in this story anyway, so what's the big deal? Don't answer that.**_

* * *

 _ **A Marketplace of Ed!**_

* * *

Back in the Cul-de-sac, several things have happened since Double D's departure. For one thing, Eddy found the note that Double D had left behind and began to do a little digging into his friend's past. As it turns out, Double D had kept a journal that told of all the horrible things his parents have ever done to him, and how he took to science and technology to cope with the stress and loneliness.

After making sure those slave drivers that dared to call themselves parents weren't around, Eddy rallied the other kids of the Cul-de-sac and their parents. He shared his findings with them and needless to say, their reactions were less than desirable.

 **"SAY IT AIN'T SO!"** wailed Ed. **"WE ARE THREE NO MORE, EDDY! LIKE HOP, SKIP AND NO JUMP! LIKE UP, UP AND NO AWAY! LIKE BLAH, BLAH WITHOUT THE OTHER BLAH!"**

"Shed tears no more, strength of ten leaky buckets Ed boy! For Rolf will find those disgraces of parents and squash them like the parasites that infest Wilfred's tookus! This is Rolf's word!... Dawg…"

"They're gonna wish they'd NEVER messed with a friend of Nazz Van Bartonschmeer!"

"I ain't goin' near that one with a ten foot pole, buddy!" Johnny said to a familiar hunk of wood.

But while everyone else was talking about what to do, Plank began conversing with Johnny and filling his mind with ideas. Horrible ideas.

"You what?" Johnny asked.

While anybody else would've heard nothing but silence from the always smiling hunk of wood, Johnny heard an elaborate scheme pertaining to his vegetable wearing alter ego. And boy did he find it interesting.

"You're reading my mind, Plank! Time to finally exact our sweet revenge!" whispered Johnny.

"Pull yourself together, Lumpy! We've gotta find Double Dee and put his two slave drivers in the clink!" Eddy said.

"I agree with Eddy on this one." Kevin said. "Now, Double Dee couldn't have gone far. I'm gettin' my bike!"

"YES! Rolf will draw forth the…"

"Wait up, Kev!" Nazz called as she ran after him.

While he didn't like being interrupted like that, Rolf didn't let that discourage him. Nor did he let it stop his rage.

"...Rolf will draw forth the pitchfork of retribution! Double Dee Ed boy's father and mother will whittle Rolf's ride no more! Wilfred, to the shed!"

Rolf and Wilfred made their way back home to prepare, leaving Eddy and Ed to make a plan to find Double D while everyone's parents decided to take on the more legal issues. But little did any of them know, they had two young sets of spying eyes listening in.

"Golly gosh, Sarah, Double D's parents drove him away! What on earth did they do?" Jimmy asked desperately.

"I don't know, Jimmy!" Sarah replied honestly.

"Think of what could happen to him out on the road! It'll be worse than soap in your eye! Worser than polyester chafing!" Jimmy said.

...Okay, does it bother anybody else how much of a wimp this boy is?

"Let's make a picnic and watch!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jimmy was silent for a minute before he broke out into a huge grin, showing off his severely messed up teeth.

"Oh yay, Sarah! I wouldn't miss this beating for all of the shoulder pads in the world!"

The two young children held hands and laughed jovially as they made their way to prepare their picnic lunch. Oh, to be young and naíve, am I right? But little did any of them know was that the Kanker Sisters were listening in on the whole thing. And boy did they not like what they'd just heard!

"Did you hear what they said?!" asked a distressed May.

"Ain't nobody beating up on my man but ME!" declared Marie.

Lee just put a finger to her chin as she formulated a plan. And it didn't take long to form one.

"Let's get back to our trailer and grab some supplies, girls! We're gonna need 'em!" Lee ordered.

And so, the grand search for Double D has officially begun!

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

 _Double Dee has been in this world for a total of five days. Now, with the help of Jack, he journeys to find an Ärm that can help him relay a message to his friends in the Cul-de-sac. This is where our story now begins..._

* * *

"Amazing!" gasped Double Dee.

"Really amazing!" Jack added.

"And what... Is so amazing?!" Babbo asked.

"YOU are!" Double Dee said giving Babbo a noogie.

Now, Double Dee didn't normally use gestures such as noogies to show respect or affection for those he considered friends, but in this case, he was willing to deviate from his usual thing. Jack, however, was still kinda freaked out about Babbo being a living Ärm, but wasn't focused on that aspect right now.

"I never thought a thing like that could even exist…!" said Jack. "He's got to be a Weapon Ärm. A 'hammer' type with steel ball attached!"

"A noteworthy theory, but your conclusion is incorrect, Jack! He's a cup-n-ball!" Double Dee said while picking up Babbo.

"A what?" Jack asked, confused by Double Dee's statement.

"Observe!"

Double Dee threw Babbo into the air and began bouncing him on the two sides of the hammer, causing him great pain in the process!

 **"Agh! Bwh!"** grunted Babbo.

"WHOA!"

Babbo hated what was being done to him one bit!

 **"Stuh... STOP..."** Babbo demanded before hitting his head.

"And now!"

"Mm?"

Babbo glanced down and saw that he was… HEADED FACE FIRST INTO THE SPIKE ON HIS HAMMER!

 **"EEEGYAAAH!"**

Fortunately, he bit down on the spike preventing himself from getting stabbed.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Jack as he applauded that performance.

"There, you see?" Double Dee asked.

 **"YOU WILL DIE, INSOLENT FOOL!"**

Jack picked up Babbo's hammer while Babbo started gnawing on Double Dee's head. Even though it seemed to have absolutely no effect on the boy. Rather, he just had a bored look as he began to wonder if Babbo might be Eddy's long lost relative in Ärm form.

"This is becoming a serious invasion of my personal space." Double Dee said to no one in particular.

Not that Jack and Babbo were listening.

"A stretching chain that gets bigger and smaller! Way better than my shovel Ärm." Jack said to himself.

Jack then took a closer look at Babbo's hammer.

"One thing I can't figure out is these four holes on each side. But the most amazing thing of all… Is that it's ALIVE!"

Jack looked to see Double Dee and Babbo fighting in a cartoon dust cloud while throwing insults at each other. The most prominent insult being Stinky hat.

Later that day, our heroes were sitting around a campfire enjoying some vegetables that Jack had recently grown.

"My word! These beans and potatoes are absolutely divine, Jack! But didn't you plant the seeds last night right before going to sleep?" Double Dee asked. "Did they really grow that quickly?!"

"Sure did!" Jack replied with pride.

While Babbo was busy munching away at his food, Double Dee looked amazed at Jack's plant growing skills. It seems like anything really IS possible in this new dream world.

"But how did you get them to grow in just one night?!" Double Dee asked munching on a stalk of beans.

Jack began to explain after they'd put out the fire and packed up their gear.

"I love growing plants! Medicinal herbs, Quick-growing potatoes. It's fun! My dream is to one day grow a vine that reaches to the sky! From the top of it I could see the whole world with my own eyes!" Jack explained.

Now, the rational and scientific part of Double Dee's mind told him that such a thing just can't be done, that it's nothing more than pure fantasy, there is a part of his mind that believes what it sees. And right now, Double Dee has seen more than enough to know that if jewelry can be made into weapons, it's definitely possible to grow a bean stalk that grows up to the clouds.

"That... Is so cool!" Double Dee said with sparkly eyes. **"May I scale this towering stalk of beans too, Jack?!"**

 **"YOU BET! Although I don't know when that'll be, since it's still my height..."**

" _Kids…"_ Babbo thought to himself.

The group soon came across a market village which left Eddward and Babbo staring in awe. People were going about from several small stalls and large stores buying and selling their wares, just like a farmer's market in the olden days.

"C'mon! We're here! Pazu Town! This is where I come to sell my produce and buy clothes and food and stuff. A lot of travelers stop here because of the market. There are even Ärm sellers. We'll start our search there!"

Jack turned to face his friends… only to find them messing around with random stuff at a souvenir stand. And Double Dee calls Ed and Eddy's behavior immature?

"The plywood of this coop shows some rather unusual characteristics." Double Dee said as he studied a chicken coop.

"Wow. Wood." Babbo said in a bored manner.

 **"WHAT ARE WE LOOKIN' FOR AGAIN?!"**

They walked into the marketplace to try and find the right Ärm. But the group was blissfully unaware of the group of bandits following them. Their first stop was a small rug with items laid on it. Each item had a price tag.

"Eh? A Dimension Ärm?! It's too dangerous to sell anything that valuable in a place like this. Try a specialty store. You trying to go somewhere?" The vendor explained/asked.

"No. Just trying to relay a message." Double Dee said, not wanting any of them to be thrown in the loony house.

Their next stop was a shiny persnickety shop that had lots of Ärms locked in glass cases. And the clerk managing this shop is rather unusual in his own way.

"A space transport type? Unfortunately, we're out of stock right now. Would you like to order one? It's on backorder and will take about… oh… four years." Said a clerk with shoulder length blonde hair.

The guy wore plenty of Ärms, probably a means of advertisement. He then held up a ring.

"But we do have Dimension Erasing Rings! Say the girl next door is taking a bath, and you create a hole in the wall..."

"Get your mind out of those dirty thoughts, mister!" Double Dee exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Of course, she can see you too. Which may be why nobody buys them."

The man then held up a bracelet with ten charms on it. Each charm looked exactly like the last, and was forged to resemble a knife. A bit flashy, and it looks like it'd be ineffectual at any form of actual combat.

"My personal favorite is the Ten Dagger Bracelet. It becomes ten knives at once! Of course, it becomes absolutely useless if you lose even one, but it's just such an ingenious design!"

"While you might favor that one, there is one here that has caught my interest." Double Dee said.

The clerk looked to where Double Dee was staring at a pendant on a thick chain that looked like it was supposed to be worn around the neck. The pendant itself looked like a pair of scythes criss crossing each other, overlapping a stylized flame symbol.

"Ah, you have good taste! That there is a recent Ärm that we've gotten in. The Elemental Weapon Ärm: Twin Fire Scythes. With it, you can create two scythes at once, each having control over the element of fire! But, as per store policy, that Arm is a free one due to us needing consumer feedback on the Arm's strengths and weaknesses before we place an actual price on it." the man informed.

Double Dee looked back at the Arm and pondered the words of the man who was selling them. Having multiple Arms at once would certainly help him in the long run, and would help him in gaining experience with varying types of Arms. So, he made up his mind.

"I'll take it!"

Once they'd filled out the necessary paperwork, Double Dee, Jack and Babbo were once again walking through town. Only now, Double Dee was wearing the Twin Fire Scythes Pendant around his neck. Pretty soon, they made their way to a new store. It was run by a woman in a black dress.

"Dimensions? We have 'em!" she said with a slightly flirtatious voice. "Right over there."

Our heroes looked and saw that the Arms were all behind a gate with a humanoid reptile holding a spear guarding it.

"Good lord, woman! Why are they in a cage?! And guarded by a crocodile?" Double Dee asked trying to get a better look at the Ärms.

Honestly, he could understand the need for security, but this just seemed a little bit excessive in his opinion. Then again, he also knew that if he had anything even REMOTELY as valuable as these Arms must be, he'd probably go overkill on security as well.

And he was right about the gate's purpose being security.

"Thieves. These are no cheesy 500-Pewter Ärms. I don't raise that gate 'til I have the money in hand." the woman explained with a sigh.

Jack took a look at the Ärms and read the prices aloud. He could barely believe his eyes at the prices on some of these things!

"200,000… 800,000… 2 million P?! My vegetables only bring 100 P each!" Jack said to Double Dee.

The head-in-sock Ed-Boy stared at the Ärms and knew only one thing.

"...Those aren't it. The one I saw was a gargantuan door... And it was guarded by a spirit with crosses for eyes, and it's tongue sticking out. These Arms don't look remotely like the one I saw."

 **"The 'Gatekeeper Clown'!"** The woman gasped. "One of the most advanced Ärms ever made! You're not gonna find that for sale! Only a few people have ever heard of it, much less seen it! Nobody'd have that except...some king somewhere! Or a witch! Or the sculptor who made it!"

Jack looked at Double Dee, thinking things wouldn't end well hearing this news. He's seen his sock hat wearing friend when he's angry, and it's not pretty.

"Double Dee...?" Jack asked cautiously.

 **"EXCELLENT!"** Double Dee yelled with a smile.

Jack was stunned by Double Dee's reaction. He certainly hadn't been expecting this from his friend.

"...Uh?" stuttered Jack.

 **"It'd be boring if we found it too fast! The adventure is half the point!** I mean, come on! What's the point of searching for this Ärm if you can't go on a little adventure?!" Double Dee reasoned.

Jack was too stunned to say anything. But inwardly, he was glad that Double Dee thought the way he did. He didn't want his friend to leave for his homeworld too soon.

"I mean, I've at least gotta stay until I climb that beanstalk!"

Hearing this caused Jack to smile and fist bump DOuble Dee. But then trouble sprung up in the form of… you guessed it! Babbo!

"So tell me... My lovely friend... How much would you pay for me?" he asked.

Hearing this made Double Dee and Jack fall over anime style, while the shop owner and the crocodile human recoiled back in absolute shock. They certainly hadn't been expecting for a talking Arm to be brought into their store.

"After all, if those tawdry baubles command such prices, surely I must be worth a fortune! And I'd never object to being owned by such a **MWFRGL-"**

Babbo would've continued, but Double Dee punched him in the face to shut him up! He faced the shop owner and did his best to offer a genuine smile despite the situation they'd been put in by Babbo.

"I apologize for my friend and his deplorable behavior, ma'am. We'd best be on our way now." Double Dee said while dragging Babbo out the door.

Once outside, the young man and his farmer friend proceeded to chew out the crazy Arm before he got himself into any MORE trouble.

 **"Why must you be such a pervert?!"** demanded Double Dee.

 **"Get your mind out of the gutter!"** scolded Jack.

 **"I just want to know my own worth!"** Babbo offered as an excuse.

The guard and shop owner could only stare on in shock at what they had just seen. It was just incomprehensible to them that something like Babbo could actually exist.

"Was that Ärm... Alive?!" the shop owner pondered aloud. "It could be even rarer than the Gatekeeper Clown! You couldn't put a price on it! I wonder how much that Ärm would've sold itself to me for...?"

Meanwhile outside, Double Dee and Jack have been surrounded by three bandit thugs. And it wasn't even the afternoon yet.

"That's it, awright... Babbo!"

"100 million P...?"

"And two kids got him. Easy pickin'."

Double Dee really didn't like the looks of these creeps. It sent bad vibes down his spine, much like his encounter with the Werewolf Brothers.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked as he prepared for battle.

Unfortunately, he and his companion were caught off guard and easily taken down.

 **"We're the Stanley Bandits! AND WE WANT PLENTY!"** The fat bald one with big lips yelled as he punched Double Dee in the gut.

While that happened, his buddy gave a right hook to Jack's temple, knocking him clean out.

 **"DOUBLE DEE! JACK- GMMMF!"** Babbo was cut off by the thugs leader shoving him into a sack.

The three took off running leaving the two boys unconscious in the middle of the street. Unknown to any of them however, a fairy was flying overhead and saw the whole thing.

"Oh dear... I've got to let Alviss know!" she said to herself.

About ten minutes later Double Dee and Jack woke up from the surprise attack. They were both sore as heck, but otherwise, no worse for ware.

"Owww… Curse my lack of combat training!" groaned Double Dee. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Heck yeah... My Ma hits harder'n them!" Jack said getting up.

While Jack got up and took a moment to regain his bearings, Double Dee looked around for a minute.

"Is Babbo...?"

He saw no sign of the talking Ärm. So Double Dee felt like he needed to replay the events that happened in his head. The answer hit him like a solid fruitcake falling on his face.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! He's been stolen AGAIN!"

"So that's what they wanted!" Jack exclaimed as he too realized what happened. "That's strange though... To steal something in broad daylight like that. Babbo must be An incredibly valuable Ärm!"

Double Dee was just about to take off after those people, his face contorted in anger at the thought of his friend possibly being tortured like some kind of lab animal.

 **"I HAVE TO GO AFTER THOSE… THOSE… RAPSCALLIONS!"**

But he was stopped by Jack who was calm enough to be thinking rationally.

"But where did they go? If we lose any more time..."

That's when Double Dee noticed something in the air pointing in a specific direction. Something that Double Dee used to believe in when he was a little boy. Before he became so engrossed in the fields of science and technology.

"A... Fairy?!"

Double Dee was flooded with childhood memories of when he was little and remembered that he would play with a fairy just like her in his dreams!

"It's that same fairy that would play with me in my dreams when I was a little boy!" Double Dee said, dazed and in a childlike manner.

 **"Where is your head?! We gotta save Babbo!"** Jack yelled, getting fed up with the Ed-Boy's antics.

The two of them looked up to see her flying at a slow pace as if to lead them somewhere. Quite possibly to the area where the bandits took Babbo.

"Looks like she's leading us that way!" Jack implied being the only serious one right now.

She lead the trio to a waterfall where some old ruins reside. And hiding out near that waterfall, was the Stanley Bandits. The same bandits who attacked Double Dee and Jack, and stole Babbo.

"Rejoice, boys! We're about to score 100 million Pewters!" The leader said holding up the sack that held Babbo.

The guy wearing the bandana over the lower half of his face spoke up.

"But why's the reward so huge? What's with this Ärm?! I just wanna try it out for a second!"

"We could barely carry the thing! What if we scratch it? How much does that knock off the reward?" The leader asked glaring at bandana face. "And is that amount worth your LIFE?!"

He began focusing his killing intent at the weirdo, making the guy take a step back in fear.

"I'm j-j-just kiddin' Stanley!"

Well, at least we now know the leaders name.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"**

The bandits looked up to see Double Dee and Jack on top of the cliff.

"I was hoping you'd follow us." Stanley snorted, standing up.

"Answer me, you bumbling buffoons!" Double Dee said threateningly. "Have you seen a cute little fairy?"

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THE FAIRY!" Jack said while pinching his cheek.

Seriously, this guy is really beginning to try Jack's patience! Stanley's two underlings began laughing at our story's plucky little protagonists.

"You think you can take your Ärm back?" asked the one with the bandana.

"Come on down! We'll give you ten seconds!" the big lipped one challenged.

Danny leapt off the edge of the waterfall!

 **"PLENTY OF TIME!"** Double Dee yelled as he plummeted into the water.

Baldy and Spike, as I'm now calling the two, were stupefied by Double Dee's actions. Especially after he hit the water. Did he even KNOW just how shallow that pool was?!

"Would you do that?" Baldy asked.

"Never. Well, that's one less-"

Spike didn't even finish as Double Dee jumped out of the water, shocking the two. They thought he was dead! And all Danny had to show for his fall was a bump on his head! I did not intend for those last two sentences to rhyme like that.

"OWW! That was a lot shallower than I thought!" Double Dee said, nursing the bump on his head.

"Okay, Double Dee! I'm comin' too!" Jack called.

And he WAS going to dive down into the water… until he saw how long of a drop it was.

"But I think we should go around… I never did like flying." he mumbled to himself.

 **"I like your spunk. But the spunky die young!"** Spike yelled as he charged in ready to attack.

But he was taken out by no more than a roundhouse kick from Double Dee. Baldy was too shocked to say or do anything.

"I promised I'd protect you..." Double Dee said before defeating baldy with only a well placed right-hook!

Stanley got ready to fight. He was genuinely surprised that this kid actually knew how to fight like that, and it's been a while since he's been in a good old fashioned fight.

"Thought so. I was curious. That's why I waited. I never heard of a 100 million P reward." He said while gripping his cloak. "What is it about this Ärms powers... And about you?" When Stanley removed his cloak he was revealed to be in his mid twenties, with shoulder length shaggy black hair. His clothes were like those of a typical bandit. Worn and dirty.

But that's when Double Dee noticed what the man was wearing around his neck.

 _'An Ärm!'_ he thought in surprise.

Stanley activated his Ärm and a blade with a horned skull shaped hilt appeared in his hand.

"Weapon Arm: Necklace blade! Maybe I'll find somethin' worth even more than 100 million!" Stanley exclaimed.

Dumb bandits, always thinking with their greed. Double Dee didn't like this, but decided to try and buy his friends some time.

"Hey. I'll have you know that it isn't fair using a sword against a newbie! I'll be forced to utilize an Ärm too, unless you give him back!" declared Double Dee.

"Not too bright are you? What're you gonna fight with if you don't get it back?!" Stanley asked with a sweatdrop on his head.

That's when Stanley looked out the corner of his eye and saw Jack going for the sack Babbo was stuffed in. So THAT'S their plan, is it?

 **"Forget it, kid! Release the sword-"**

But before he could release the full power of his Ärm, Stanley was stopped by the ethereal form of the grim reaper.

 **"I can't move! It's a... DARKNESS ÄRM?!"**

As Stanley struggled to move from his spot, he tried to find the energy signature of the one casting the Darkness Arm. He could tell that neither of these two had any kind of Darkness Arms on them, so where was it coming from?

 _'Who's got an Ärm like that?!'_ Stanley thought to himself as he tried to move.

"HO! Did you shove me into that foul sack?" demanded a familiar voice.

That's when Stanley noticed that Babbo was outta the bag, and boy was he PISSED!

"RUFFIAN! YOU SHALL PAY!" growled Babbo.

"W... Wait... 100 million!" Stanley tried to say.

And that's all he said before being sent flying by a strike from Babbo! Even in the final moments of battle, crooks still think with their greed. Pity!

Spike, meanwhile, was lying on the ground on the verge of passing out. For a scrawny kid wearing a sock on his head, Double Dee really packs a punch. Literally.

"Ngh! The... The rest of the gang... Where are they?" he asked.

He finally passed out, and we now see the fairy hovering above him. She looked quite smug as she stared at the downed form of the bandit before her.

"You mean the twenty men who were here? Oh, they're not coming! Unfortunately for them, they came up against Alviss!" she gloated.

"Are you alright? I'm proud of you Babbo, a lesser man would've talked under such torture!" Double Dee praised while dusting Babbo off.

"Please, Eddward! It'll take more than being shoved in a sack for a gentleman like myself to break!" Babbo claimed.

That's when Babbo noticed something. Something eerily familiar to him.

 **"Odd... That scent...!"**

They turned to see someone walking up. It was a man a few years older than Double Dee who had spiky black hair, two small upside down triangles tattooed under his left eye, and a strange tattoo on his arms. He was also wearing assorted Ärms on his person.

"Just as Bell reported. You broke the seal of Babbo!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but we're back on track, everybody! Anyway, the poll for the remaining three girls to get together with Double Dee is still up, so I hope you guys remember to cast your votes. Here are the results so far.**_

 _ **Princess of Reginlief: 15 votes**_

 _ **Candice and Aqua: Tied with 12 votes each**_

 _ **Guardian Arm: Merilo: 9 votes**_

 _ **Diana and Chimera: Tied with 8 votes each**_

 _ **Pano: 6 votes**_

 _ **Chaton: 5 votes**_

 _ **I hope you guys keep voting. You have until the War Games begin to cast your votes, so be ready and keep voting. Spread word of it to any friends you have who have watched MAR, and I'll see you all next chapter! THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
